Culture Shock
by suzie2b
Summary: Why are the Japanese in the desert?


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Culture Shock**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **To say the three Japanese soldiers were on foreign soil was an understatement. When the plane's door opened, a blast of hot, dry air hit them like a wall.**

 **As they exited the aircraft, they were met by Hauptmann Dietrich and his aide. Dietrich saluted the Japanese colonel, who introduced himself, "I am Rikugun-Taisa Takahashi." He indicated the two other officers in turn. "This is** **Rikugun-Shōsa Satō and Rikugun-Shōsa Suzuki."**

" **I am Hauptmann Dietrich. It is a pleasure to meet you." He introduced the man at his side. "This is Leutnant Koch. He is my aide."**

 **Takahashi questioned, "Hauptmann?"**

 **Dietrich smiled. "In English it is pronounced 'captain', sir."**

" **I understand. I am 'Colonel' Takahashi. This is 'Major'** **Satō and 'Major' Suzuki." The colonel looked at Dietrich's aide. "And you are?"**

 **The young German officer quickly said, "I am Second Lieutenant Koch, sir."**

 **Takahashi nodded. "Isn't it amazing how we are fighting on the same side, but we must speak English to be understood." He sighed and said, "Now that we have dispensed of the pleasantries, perhaps we can get out of this heat."**

 **Dietrich said, "Of course, sir. There is a car waiting to take you to our base of operations."**

 **##################**

 **Troy was incredulous when Captain Boggs gave him and Moffitt the news. "Japanese? Here?"**

 **Boggs nodded. "That's right. Intelligence got word the plane landed yesterday with a colonel and two majors of the Imperial Japanese Army on board. High Command wants you to find out what they're doing here."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Where are they, captain?"**

 **Captain Boggs went to map on the wall and put his finger on a spot near Tulkarm. "There's a German stronghold here. Captain Dietrich has been assigned to see to the safety of the Japanese officers as well as Lt. Colonel Kruger and base commander Colonel Meier during their talks."**

 **Troy asked, "Any idea what these talks are about, sir?"**

" **It's thought to be an exchange of information concerning the allies."**

 **Moffitt said, "The fact that the meeting is taking place here rather than in some part of German occupied Europe says this is important. They're trying to hide what they're doing."**

 **Captain Boggs agreed, "That's what Intelligence thinks too."**

 **Troy asked, "We did recon on that stronghold when it first opened for business so we shouldn't have a problem getting in. Does High Command want a prisoner to interrogate?"**

" **If it's possible to get one of the Japanese officers out of there without getting him killed. Or perhaps Kruger or Meier. We need to know what they're planning along with where and when."**

 **##################**

 **The jeeps stopped just outside of Tulkarm. It was well-known that the Germans stationed at the stronghold frequented the town when off duty. The Rat Patrol was hoping to get a little information before going on the hunt.**

 **Tully watched Troy and Moffitt change into the German uniforms they'd brought with them. "You're going in there in broad daylight. Are you sure you don't want Hitch or me to come along to watch your backs?"**

 **Troy said, "Not this time, Tully. We only have the two uniforms and we can't take a chance on you or Hitch getting caught in town. If Moffitt and I aren't back in four hours, you two take a jeep and head for the German base. We'll meet you at the rendezvous point there."**

 **Hitch started, "But what if…"**

 **Troy cut in pointedly, "We'll meet you both there."**

 **Tully handed a German issue sidearm to both of the sergeants. "Be careful."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "We always are."**

 **##################**

 **After hitching a ride with an incoming squad of fresh guards, the reason being their vehicle had broken down, Troy and Moffitt slipped through the gate into Tulkarm while the Germans were preoccupied with the changing of the guards.**

 **At first Troy and Moffitt were afraid their plan to get information was going to be a bust. They couldn't find a single German anywhere in town. Then, in the bar they'd heard the Germans liked because the booze wasn't as watered down, the barkeep was happy to see them, saying that business had been slow since some new foreigners had arrived. "** لقد قيل لى الرجال لن هنا طالما الجديد الاجانب على القاعدة **."**

 **Moffitt asked if he could speak English, but he explained he only knew Arabic and German—and confessed that his German wasn't very good.**

 **Moffitt explained that they were new in the area and hadn't reported in at the base yet. He asked what foreigners he was talking about. "** فنحن من هنا لم القاعدة بعد **.** الاجانب تقصد **?"**

 **The barkeep put his fingers on the outer corners of his eyes and pushed back and up, forcing his eyes into slits.**

 **Moffitt nodded his understanding and asked if he had seen the foreigners. "** هل شاهدت الاجانب **?"**

 **The barkeep shook his head and explained that his usual customers had mentioned the visitors. "** لا يا الزبائن **."**

 **Troy and Moffitt finished their drinks. Moffitt thanked the barkeep and placed two coins on the bar before they left.**

 **Outside, Moffitt quietly told Troy what the barkeep had said. As they started to look for a place where they could slip out of town, they saw two of the four German guards from the gate walking the streets obviously searching for something … or someone. Troy and Moffitt hid in an alley and listened as one guard questioned someone, but the Arab man didn't understand German and simply shook his head. The guards looked frustrated and hurried on their way.**

 **Troy whispered, "What was that about?"**

 **Moffitt said, "The guards at the gate somehow got word that two German soldiers were in town. Since we're the only ones here wearing German uniforms, I think it's safe to assume they're looking for us."**

" **Yeah, those guards are there to make sure no one other than Arabs get in. They don't want to take a chance on any information getting out about what that meeting is about."**

 **##################**

 **Back at the jeeps four hours had come and gone.**

 **Hitch paced and blew bubbles. "How long do you think we should wait?"**

 **Tully leaned on a jeep, moving the matchstick around his mouth. "We should've left ten minutes ago. Troy will skin us alive if we're here when he and Moffitt get back."**

 **Hitch sighed. "I suppose we should get going … but what if they're in trouble?"**

 **Trying to sound convincing, Tully said, "They've been in trouble before and managed to get themselves out of it. Come on, let's get going."**

 **Hitch and Tully left the sergeants clothes in one of the jeeps before they covered it with a camouflage tarp. Then they took the other and headed to the predetermined rendezvous point.**

 **They hid the jeep in the grouping of boulders they'd used before. They could watch the German base and see for miles in every direction. Hitch and Tully took turns watching the stronghold and keeping their eyes open for Troy and Moffitt.**

 **Eventually, as the sun went down, the privates ate a cold meal and settled into their evening routine.**

 **It was close to 2300 hours when Hitch saw two points of light in the distance. He woke Tully and they watched as the lights got closer, then they suddenly disappeared. Hitch said, "Think that's them?"**

 **Tully took a flashlight from his jacket pocket. "Let's hope so."**

 **They waited and stared out at the dark desert. Then the signal came—two flashes of light from a single beam. The privates grinned and Tully signaled with the flashlight that it was safe to come in.**

 **Hitch and Tully didn't drop their guard until the sergeants were safely parked among the boulders next to the other jeep.**

 **Hitch asked, "Did you run into trouble?"**

 **Troy said, "Turns out the town's off limits to the German troops while the Japanese are here. Someone informed the guards that two lone Germans were there and they came looking for us."**

 **Moffitt added, "We were able to get out of town fairly easily, but decided to wait until dark to come here." He smiled. "Sorry if we worried you."**

 **Hitch and Tully immediately answered in unison, "We weren't worried."**

 **Troy looked at his privates with a smile, knowing a lie when he heard it, and asked, "Anything happen since you've been here?"**

 **Tully replied, "Just a patrol. They were back before the sun went down."**

 **Hitch asked, "When are we going in?"**

 **Troy said, "Tomorrow night."**

 **##################**

 **They spent the day taking turns watching the German base. Patrols came and went. A car load of men left and returned twice throughout the day, presumable to change the guards at Tulkarm. Troy and Moffitt made plans for when they got inside the stronghold. They'd been inside once before and were counting on nothing being different. It was decided they would go in just before midnight, when the guards were tired and lax as they waited for their replacements.**

 **They expected there to be extra guards. Dietrich wouldn't want to take a chance with their important visitors and the meeting. One by one Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully went over the ten foot wall. Before he jumped down to join the others, Tully dropped the grappling hook and rope to the ground. There was no plan to use it again and they couldn't risk it being seen.**

 **It was soon discovered that Dietrich had, indeed, been quite thorough. There were guards stationed on nearly every corner and at the front doors of headquarters. The good Hauptmann even had the foresight to place a guard on the back entrance.**

 **Hitch stepped into the pool of light that illuminated the backdoor and single guard. Startled, he fumbled to get his rifle's strap off his shoulder as Tully came up behind him and shoved his knife into the guard's back. With the key that was found the four allies entered German headquarters. Their first stop was going to be the conference room they knew was upstairs.**

 **The room was unlocked and Troy led his men inside. Tully silently closed the door behind them and Moffitt switched the light on.**

 **An all too familiar voice said, "Good evening, gentlemen." Captain Dietrich sat at the far end of the table with a guard standing at his side. "Or should I say good morning?"**

 **The door opened behind them and several guards filed in as Troy said drily, "It is after midnight, captain."**

" **I became suspicious when I got a report that there were two men dressed in German uniforms that were not my guards in Tulkarm. When no one was found, I decided to err on the side of caution and see if you would show up. You did not disappoint me, sergeant."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully spent the rest of the night in a cell.**

 **##################**

 **In the morning, when the German and Japanese officers were about to continue their meeting, Dietrich explained about the night's activity and the capture of the Rat Patrol.**

 **Colonel Takahashi questioned, "What is this 'Rat Patrol' of which you speak, captain."**

 **Dietrich replied, "A small American unit called a Long Range Desert Patrol, sir."**

 **Base commander Colonel Meier said, "They have been the bane of our existence. They get into and destroy everything like the rodents they are named for." He looked at Dietrich. "Good work, captain."**

" **Thank you, sir."**

 **Major Satō asked, "I would be interested to meeting this Rat Patrol, Lt. Colonel Kruger."**

 **Before Kruger could reply, Dietrich said, "I'm afraid, major, that is not a good idea."**

 **Kruger waved the comment aside and said, "Ridiculous, captain. Bring the prisoners here for our visitors to see. We will begin our meeting while we await your return."**

 **With a sigh Dietrich said, "Yes, sir."**

 **##################**

 **Hitch shook Tully awake when Dietrich and four guards walked in. Troy said, "Good morning, captain. What brings you here so early?"**

 **Dietrich said, "Our esteemed visitors from Japan would like to meet you and your men, sergeant." He told one of the guards to handcuff the prisoners. "Now, I highly recommend that the four of you behave yourselves. I would hate to have to shoot one or all of you in front of our guests."**

 **The conference room fell silent as the Rat Patrol was escorted in. Dietrich, followed by Troy and his men, as well as two of the four guards walked in and closed the door. "The Rat Patrol, sir."**

 **The Japanese delegation looked at the four men with distaste and Colonel Takahashi asked, "Do they have names?"**

 **Dietrich looked at them with mild amusement and said, "Introduce yourself, gentlemen."**

" **Sergeant Sam Troy. Serial number 19946636."**

" **Sergeant Jack Moffitt. British serial number 270394."**

" **Private 1** **st** **Class Mark Hitchcock. 14836285."**

" **Private 1** **st** **Class Tully Pettigrew. 15752351."**

 **Major Suzuki said, "A member of the British army in an American unit? Is that not unusual?"**

 **Moffitt made eye contact and said, "I fight where I'm needed without question, sir."**

 **Major Satō asked, "What kind of name is 'Tully'?"**

 **Tully growled, "It's the one I was given when I was born."**

 **One of the guards punched him in the gut with the butt of his rifle. Tully fell to his knees and gasped for air.**

 **Dietrich said, "I suggest, private, that you follow the sergeant's lead and show some respect."**

 **Tully slowly and silently got to his feet, scowling at the guard as if daring him to try again.**

 **Colonel Takahashi asked, "Why are you here?"**

 **Troy said, "Our people would like to know what you're doing here, sir."**

" **We are here to…"**

 **Dietrich interrupted, "Colonel, it is not a good idea to reveal that information here and now."**

 **Colonel Takahashi said, "But they are prisoners. What harm could it do?"**

" **Meaning no disrespect, sir, but you do not know these men as I do."**

 **Colonel Meier said, "Perhaps Captain Dietrich is correct. I have seen this Rat Patrol in action. They are not to be trifled with."**

 **Lt. Colonel Kruger nodded his agreement. "Take them back to their cell, captain, so we can continue our talks."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch turned when the guard opened the door, but when Tully didn't move as quickly, the second guard stupidly prodded him with his rifle.**

 **Tully moved fast to grab the barrel of the rifle in his cuffed hands, twisting it away as a shot was fired, hitting Dietrich in the back. Troy reacted and grabbed the second guard as Moffitt and Hitch took care of the other two in the hallway. The German and Japanese officers sat there, dumbstruck by what was happening.**

 **With the guards and Captain Dietrich incapacitated, the Rat Patrol was again in control. A key to the handcuffs was found as Troy said quickly, "Tully, Hitch, watch the hallway. That shot will no doubt bring the cavalry. Moffitt, grab those files and charts." He looked at the Japanese officers. "Colonel, you're coming with us."**

 **Colonel Takahashi blustered, "I think not! Do you actually believe you can escape here alive?"**

" **With you with us we will."**

 **A shot ricocheted off the door frame and Hitch said, "Here they come, sarge!"**

 **Moffitt said, "I've got what we need."**

 **Troy pointed Dietrich's pistol at Colonel Takahashi. "Let's go."**

 **Another shot ricocheted and imbedded itself in the wall. Hitch and Tully returned fire to force the Germans to take cover.**

 **Colonel Takahashi looked at Kruger. "What are you going to do about this?"**

 **Kruger said, "Not to worry, colonel. There is no way they will get off this base."**

 **Troy impatiently walked around the table and grabbed Colonel Takahashi by the arm. "We're leaving … now!" As an afterthought, Troy pointed the pistol at Colonel Meier and said, "You're coming too."**

 **Using the two, now handcuffed, colonels as shields the Rat Patrol forced the Germans to back off as they went down the stairs. At the front doors of the building, Hitch took a peek outside, then said, "There's a staff car right out front."**

 **As they walked outside, German soldiers began to gather with guns in hand. Only one dared to fire as they all got into the car. The bullet grazed Colonel Meier's arm. Hitch quickly turned to take a shot, but Troy stopped him, saying, "Save it. Just get in the car."**

 **Keeping Colonels Takahashi and Meier in full view, Tully got behind the wheel and sped off toward the gate.**

 **##################**

 **When they reached the jeeps, they wasted no time getting the colonels moved. The Germans were going to try to follow, but it would do no good. By the time the empty staff car was located the Rat Patrol had disappeared into the desert with their prisoners.**

 **Nearly two hours later they pulled into the cover of a waterhole for a break. Moffitt tended to Colonel Meier's arm, making sure to use plenty of alcohol, then began to look through the paperwork he'd gathered from the conference room.**

 **Tully stood next to the well while Hitch filled the canteens. He opened his shirt and carefully pressed the growing purple bruise on his stomach, then hissed quietly with pain.**

 **Hitch looked at him and winced with sympathy. "Anything broken?"**

 **Tully shook his head as he buttoned his shirt. "Just a heck of a bruise is all."**

 **Troy was keeping an eye on Colonels Takahashi and Meier as he asked Moffitt, "Anything interesting in those papers?"**

 **Moffitt sighed. "Some. A lot of it's in Japanese, a language I've never studied. Some of what's in German is in code and the rest talks about Churchill, President Roosevelt, Free France's leader Charles de Gaulle, General** **MacArthur, and a few others. It reads like they're planning a coup."**

" **I hope we can stop it in time."**

" **With these and our two prisoners I'm sure the allies will be able to take care of it."**

 **Troy blew a puff of cigarette smoke from his mouth and said, "I wonder if Dietrich made it?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "I noticed he was breathing when we left. I'm sure he'll be none too happy about being shot be one of his own men though."**

 **##################**

 **At the stronghold near Tulkarm, Captain Dietrich was just waking up after surgery. Groggy, he at first wondered what had happened. Slowly he began to remember and frowned as he thought about putting the soldier who shot him on report. Dietrich got a nurse's attention and asked if anyone else had been injured. He was relieved to hear that he was the only one.**

 **Beyond the curtained off recovery room the captain could hear Lt. Colonel Kruger and Majors** **Satō and Suzuki** **arguing about Colonels Meier and Takahashi.**

 **Major** **Satō said, "You must find and return Colonel Takahashi to us immediately!"**

 **Lt. Colonel Kruger said angrily, "We cannot return what we cannot find! I must talk to Captain Dietrich and get a recommendation. He knows more about this Rat Patrol than anyone. Is he awake yet,** **Herr Doktor?"**

 **The doctor said, "Even if he is I will not allow you to disturb him. He needs time to regain his strength."**

 **Major Suzuki said, "We cannot be forced to wait! Something needs to be done now!"**

" **I insist you take this argument outside, gentlemen!"**

 **A frustrated Lt. Colonel Kruger sighed. "All right! I will tell the troops to continue their search. The tracks that were found indicated they went north."**

 **Captain Dietrich smiled as he closed his eyes. He knew the Rat Patrol would not continue north for long before turning towards allied lines. Sending troops out to search was a waste of time … but he wasn't going to enter the argument.**


End file.
